User talk:Gaarmyvet
Vandal Unregistereed regastrator is removing pages, so Delete him.--Station7 18:19, November 2, 2009 (UTC) * I can't find any pages deleted (except by me). Can you cite a page for me?-- 18:43, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Yes, 1, Demetri Noh.--Station7 19:37, November 2, 2009 (UTC) * Got 'em. My email finally caught up with your note. He only did the one edit and he's banned for one year. Thanks.-- 20:24, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Lost Tie ins Hola! I noticed some more connections to Lost...the newest being that the Benfords live on Sawyer ave. And the rutherford files (Shannon). I haven't found a page dedicated to Lost connections (wether they are a stretch, or just fun to list out when we see them). What do you think about something to collect Lost tie-ins? Oceanic Airlines was a huge one --'SuspectZeroblog' 19:57, November 2, 2009 (UTC) I would say yes.--Station7 20:33, November 2, 2009 (UTC) This would be awesome, because I am a LOST fan.--Station7 20:43, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Personally, the idea doesn't grab me, but we – not I – edit this wiki. The ideas, until proven otherwise would be "fanon" as distinguished from canon. Start with Portal:Fanon (Note, please, that someone who likes the idea has to actually start the page!) Put links to your Lost pages there. Include Fanon in the text of your Portal:Fanon and your portal will show up in the category listing; check one of the other portals as an example. You get to that from the menu on the main page above the character pictures. Enjoy yourselves, because that's also an important part of this wiki.-- 21:25, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Alrighty so I created the portal. Should I just make a box/section for Lost to start off with? And have only Lost tie ins on that page? I'm still trying to figure out how to organize it, because most other portals are each different from one another --'SuspectZeroblog' 22:35, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, for a start try a second level headline ( Headline text ) for each subject. (First level headlines are pages, btw; strange things may happen if you try those.) As far as I know there's no rule for what a portal looks like; some have pictures, some don't. Ask others who are interested in the page, like (Station7?), for help and advice.-- 22:53, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :I created an article at references to Lost. —WikiaCitizen (reply) 22:03, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Spaces Wikia doesn't have any policy on spaces. Each wiki can make its own policy, but it can be very hard to enforce. I was taught two spaces also, but I see one space a lot on the web and there are people who feel it reads more naturally. To my knowledge the editors won't remove spaces, and the "nbsp" code is mostly useful when it is followed by some sort of special character that is negating the space or to create a space without other text (a placeholder in a table for example). It certainly is not necessary for regular wiki text formatting. I've noticed people adding that sort of code before and I always thought it was silly also. -- Wendy (talk) 02:01, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Flash Ahead on the home page good idea or bad? Very good idea!-- 18:25, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Two versions here: User:Gaarmyvet/Sandbox 1. I like them both for different reasons. Comments. -- 18:51, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Need to back off a little. I think Flash Ahead may be non-canon. We're probably overdue in addressing canon, semi-canon, non-canon, and deuterocanon. It would be great if someone would start writing something about them. I think I was zeroing in on Flashes when you asked your question.-- 19:29, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Main cast/character order Why don't we put the main characters in the order that their portrayers are listed in the opening credits? Just curious. --T. Montalbano 17:08, November 4, 2009 (UTC) * Not a bad idea. Why don't you it here: FlashForward Wiki:Ideas? See what people say. If no one objects in a week or so, do it.-- 18:03, November 4, 2009 (UTC) * I would change it, but someone has it protected so no one else can edit it. --T. Montalbano 16:14, November 6, 2009 (UTC) * Nobody's commented yet. Give it a few more days. I put a link to the Idea page on Main; we probably have to give it time to work. I don't remember locking it, but I'll unlock it later today. If you wait before you change it and someone objects, you can reply that they had five(?) days to comment and didn't.-- 19:08, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Khalid and Omar Heh, no idea. I went back and watched the scenes in which they appear in ep. 1. The balding one appears first, but he's never identified as either Khalid or Omar. Later, every time they appear on the screen together, the FBI agents keep saying "Khalid and Omar" without indicating which is which. The balding one was the one who was driving, though. —WikiaCitizen (reply) 22:03, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the welcome. You could help by answering my question on the spoiler policy. It's in the spoiiler policy discussion page. RE:Template:Image/Code Seems to be working just fine. :) 21:27, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :: Sure, I'll post it later on. 18:56, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Alex Gough I believe Demetri mentioned Al's full first name when they were on the roof. It sounded like Demetri said "Alex." * Alex did not show up in the transcript. They're not always 100% accurate. I'll take a another listen...-- 00:31, November 8, 2009 (UTC) * Sorry I didn't make this entry earlier. I did not hear an "Alex."-- 02:52, November 12, 2009 (UTC) I do have a question, actually. >_> It may be a stupid one, but I'm going to ask anyway. I've only just now noticed that the space in my name? Is in the wrong place. -_- I don't suppose it's possible to fix that in any way, is there? ~ Ahmahl Kotay 16:45, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Response to "Genius" Alright, next time I'll drop you a message if someone like that pops up again. I agree with you a hundred percent, there's no need for people like that who will just scare new users away. PixelSith64 17:27, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Renaming User To the best of my knowledge, it's not possible to rename a user or to delete the user account. The person should go ahead and create the new account with the right name. Then put redirects on the old user page and user talk page to the new ones. It's frustrating at times, but think about the chaos that people could create if it were possible to do! -- Wendy (talk) 01:37, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for your welcome! Hey! Thanks for your warm words of welcome! I'm very interested in FlashForward, and I'm hoping to contribute more to this wiki. While I have contributed to other wikis before, I haven't worked on anything on wikia. If there is anything specifically that I can help with on this wiki, feel free to contact me. I'll be glad to help. Also, if I mess something up, please let me know - so that I won't repeat any potential mistakes. I'm looking forward to helping out here! Sincerely, Ivan Ivanstojic 15:12, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Main Page The Page for Flash Forward TV Series's main image has been hacked to say F**K FLASH FORWARD. I do not know how to change images, but last night I did remove the vandalizim that was caused by a person bitching about Disney's New Show RE: Images I'd love to, only that the site from which I took the screencaps was down for the past week, and the screencaps from the last two episodes have not yet been uploaded. Any other websites you'd recommend? 03:36, November 16, 2009 (UTC) A page should be deleted Who has admin rights? The following anon-created page should be deleted or moved to a subpage of the anon: I like this site really much. As much as the expressed sentiment is appreciated, it's not really appropriate for the main namespace. —WikiaCitizen (reply) 08:07, November 17, 2009 (UTC) * Thanks. The page is gone. Sometimes I think people think they're starting a blog.-- 16:27, November 17, 2009 (UTC) main pages Hi -- yeah that was a bug, that should have been fixed earlier today; if you see it again let me know! -- Wendy (talk) 01:05, November 19, 2009 (UTC) macro/bot Hi Jim! I saw the message you left for Wendy about the auto-creation of pages and updating of templates. We don't really have a tool in use that will do what you're looking for. I've got the word out to a bloke or two who might have some suggestions though. I'll let you know what I dig up. —Scott (talk) 03:11, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Kahmir/Khamir Both "Kahmir" and "Khamir" are used as transliterations; Google gives 44,500 hits for "Kahmir" and 40,300 hits for "Khamir". In the absence of any official source, we should go with the spelling that IMDB uses and to which Google gives a slight advantage. Hopefully, some day an official source will resolve the spelling either way. —WikiaCitizen (reply) 04:44, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Tap dancing I took some classes a few years ago but I wasn't too good at it. :( Working on review right now for 'Believe'. It's 3 am so it won't be 100% perfect and it's been a few days, but I remember 99% of the episode. -Yeah, it was 3 AM and I wasn't really thinking at the time. I was tired and wanted to get it done before December rolled around. I've been meaning to work on the transcripts but haven't found time to do it either. Would it be possible to change the color for links to something other than blue? PixelSith64 08:39, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Alleged blooper and a question No problem. I'm tired of reading posts like that here and at IMDB. I also have a question. I meant to post a new blog entry to the community blog but accidentally posted to my blog. How do I fix this? The topic is on an interesting topic that seems to not be getting much attention (Who's the mole?). Thanks.TheUnknown285 22:30, November 23, 2009 (UTC) No, I meant I accidentally put it on my profile blog here. But if you would rather have it be in a page, what should I do to create one for mole theories? 23:00, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Link color Just blue I think. Also, who's in charge of advertising the FlashForward Wikia? I've been seeing these "What caused the GBO?" and other advertisements around on other Wikias, and they're really cool. Only thing was that I saw one that said "Who is Floyd Simcoe?" Not a big deal, it just redirects to the Lloyd Simcoe page, but just something I noticed. PixelSith64 19:04, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Renaming template. The category posted when you add the template is a red-link. It links to "Candiates for Renaming" instead of "Candidates for Renaming" and won't show up on the list of Candidates for Renaming. TheUnknown285 01:39, November 28, 2009 (UTC) * It does on my machine. On the main page in the things to do box click on the link.-- 01:46, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ** It doesn't for me. I did request renaming the D. Gibbons clue page, too and made sure to put the corrected spelling there. That's the only article that shows up for me on that page. TheUnknown285 01:51, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ** Try it again. "Candidate" was mispelled in two places. Thanks for finding the problem.-- 02:07, November 28, 2009 (UTC) *** It works now. Thanks. TheUnknown285 02:10, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Vandalism 86.134.186.173 has vandalized several pages. Is it possible to prevent edits from unregistered users? I also tried to revert some of them, but didn't know how to revert everything as there were several edits. TheUnknown285 21:08, November 30, 2009 (UTC) 285 I didn't see your question until today. I know which highway you're referring to as I'm from Georgia, too. But my screename has nothing to do with it (nor should it as it is hell to drive on). TheUnknown285 03:05, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Hello Thanks for telling me to make an account (I just posted on the dead crow theory). By the way are you really 64 years old? RE: Welcome Ok then. But really are you 64 years old? Mindscatter 09:48, December 1, 2009 (UTC)Mindscatter Explaining to you my opinion over Aaron's vision Aaron saw in his vision him talking to his dead daughter. My opinion is that his daughter is actually dead and Aaron's vision is nothing but a dream. So, 6 months from now, Aaron will be sleeping. What do you think? Mindscatter 14:32, December 1, 2009 (UTC) * As of the end of , Tracy's alive. More at Talk:137_Sekunden.-- 15:18, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the warm welcome Hi, I may have crossed a line here, but I remove questoins about Mark & Aaron falling off the wagon, I explained my reasons on the episode discussion page... Hopefully you'll understand my POW. Greetings from MX--VyAinlove got it Ok, got it. Anyway...do you wanna post on my Discussion about Casualty blog? Thanks again The new questions are fine, they don't expect to, just wonder if. I really appreaciate the change.